Someone to Hold
by Church Door
Summary: Sky and Bridge are assigned to work together on a case, and Bridge isn't sure why he feels oddly around his teammate. Chapter 8 up
1. Default Chapter

Someone to Hold

"Bridgey. What're you _doing_?" Syd asked, crossing her arms and stopping in the Rec Room doorway. It was quite a sight; Bridge was in the middle of the room, standing on his head, an intense look of concentration on his face. Syd couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm trying to figure out... how to make an omelette... in my DVD player." He spoke slowly and deliberately, as if each word held some deeper meaning he was trying to relate. Syd just chuckled and walked over to the white leather couch and sat down. Bridge fell forward, tucking his legs under at the last moment, and came to stand upright with flawless precision. It made Syd wonder whether he'd done gymnastics as a kid. Bridge was definitely the weakest fighter of the team, but the most limber, agile, and not to mention the fastest. He could also bend in seemingly unnatural ways, which could actually come in handy during a fight.

"So what's up?" Bridge asked, sitting beside his best friend. He knew nothing was terribly wrong; they'd been best friends for so long, he could read her like a book. And vice-versa. But even though there was nothing horribly wrong, something was definitely bothering her.

"Well... it's just... I think I have a crush on somebody on our team." She spoke the last part in a hushed voice, absently looking around them and leaning in. Bridge was a little surprised. He just couldn't fathom who it was Syd could have a crush on.

"... Who?" Bridge asked just as quietly, a perplexed look crossing his face. Syd looked around once more - Bridge wondered why Syd was so paranoid about the subject - and then mouthed a name to her. One he hadn't expected. She'd mouthed the name 'Jack'. Bridge sat up straight, quite plainly shocked. Syd blushed a little, folding her hands in her lap.

"... Well... I... um..." Bridge wasn't at all sure what to say. Syd was about to say something when a rather loud siren began to blare, followed by flashing red lights. Bridge and Syd looked at each other, nodded, and leapt to their feet, all but running to the door.

"Rangers." Commander Krueger looked at them. He stood tall, hands clasped behind his back. They all stood in a line, in the same manner as he did, staring straight ahead. Without waiting for any kind of answer, he launched into a small speech.

"There's been a recent spike in Krybot activity in the abandoned warehouse district. I want **you **to figure out why. However, I'm only sending Cadets Carson and Tate. Cadet Carson may be able to pick up something with his psychic abilities, and Cadet Tate is best suited to help him should any Krybots show up." Krueger said, almost monotonously.

"Cadets Landors, Delgado, and Drew will try and gather information from the streets. Alright, Rangers. Move out." Krueger nodded gently. The Rangers all gave the SPD salute and turned to make their way out the door. Jack, Z, and Syd headed one way, Bridge and Sky the other. Bridge cut his eyes over to Sky, who walked on with an emotionless expression.

"Well, Bridge? You gettin' anything?" Sky asked, crossing his arms over his chest and quirking an eyebrow. He'd never had **that **much faith in Bridge's psychic abilities, other than reading other peoples' strong emotions. Bridge stood quite still, his arms held out in front of him, fingers spread. His whole body was relaxed, his eyes glazed over with a shade of grey. Despite Sky's interruption, Bridge was starting to see forms take shape. Foggy, ethereal at first, but gradually becoming more solid. What he saw were Krybots; and lots of them. They were definitely searching for something, fanning the area and overturning everything that wasn't attached to the ground. His eyebrows furrowed as he saw one of the Krybots pick something up and hold it high. The others seemed to be pleased, and they all left in a very orderly fashion. Bridge lowered his hands and shook his head gently, blinking a few times.

"Okay... well, I have good news and bad news." Bridge said, turning to Sky.

"Okay... good news first, I guess." Sky answered, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well. The Krybots _were _here. And I found out what they were looking for." He answered, trying to sound as cheery as possible. Both of Sky's eyebrows were up, now.

"That's good. So what's the bad news?" He asked. He seemed rather pleased; and for some reason, that made Bridge a little sad to have to tell him the bad news. He didn't know why, but it made him feel sort of good inside that he'd pleased Sky. He dismissed the feeling.

"Well... _they _found it, too. And... they took it with them." Bridge smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Sky looked a little aggravated; though, not at Bridge. Or so Bridge was hoping. After a moment of silence on both their parts, Sky turned away.

"Well, we have to report to Commander Krueger." And began walking back to the buggy they'd taken. Bridge silently followed, his face a little downcast. And he wasn't sure why. He didn't seem to be sure of **any **of his feelings, these days. Especially those concerning his friend and teammate, Sky.

Commander Doggie Krueger stood in silence, hands clasped behind his back. His eyes searched the myriad screens before him. He didn't know what he was searching for these days. All he knew was that he was looking for **something**. Banogg's words still rang with the clarity of a silver bell in his ears. 'There is so much you do not know'. And his SPD Change Notebook had deemed Banogg innocent of the murder of his wife. Was that who he searched the screens for? Was he looking for some sign of his wife?

"Isinia..." The name slipped past his lips on a breath. The very thought of her filled him with both unbridled joy and a sorrow that couldn't possibly be measured. When she'd first disappeared, he'd hurt inside so badly that he honestly thought he would die. All he could think... was that pain that severe could only be followed by death. But he'd survived. And he wasn't sure whether that was entirely good or not. So he did all he could do; stare at the screens before him, and hope against all hope that whatever, or whoever, he was looking for would show up.

Krueger was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the mechanical door slide open, or the footfalls of Bridge and Sky as they entered the Command Room. They came to stand side-by-side, hands behind their backs, heads held up. Sky cleared his throat. Krueger turned around, and was a little surprised, but not disappointed, to see the two of them standing there.

"Commander Krueger. The mission was a success." Sky said, giving a satisfied little grin. Commander Krueger nodded, but didn't smile. He looked to Bridge silently. Bridge cleared his throat and stepped forward, looking straight ahead with grave seriousness.

"I discovered that the Krybots were looking for a discarded Alluvian Crystal. By itself, it's just a pretty rock, basically. But crush it up, and it's the key component in a very powerful nerve gas. However, I don't think it just _happened _to be there. Alluvian Crystals are formed by unique weather conditions on the planet Alluve, in the same star system as KO-35. Even on their home planet, they're really rare. I believe it was planted there. I mean... really, who just happens to be carrying one of those through an abandoned warehouse district?" Bridge was beginning to sweat after delivering that long speech. Not that it was hard to talk or anything, but he just realized what Gruumm wanted it for. Obviously he was going to make the never gas.

"Hm. This is troubling news, indeed. Alright. You two are dismissed. It's getting late. We'll pick up the case tomorrow." Krueger turned back to the screens, more downcast than before. He was getting too old to be doing this. At least, he thought so. Sky and Bridge both saluted, and left the Command Center. Bridge headed towards the room he shared with Sky, and Sky turned the opposite direction.

"Bridge. You in here?" Sky asked before the mechanical door had even opened all the way. He was. Bridge stood in the middle of the room, looking into a full-body mirror on the wall next to the closet. He was just finishing buttoning up the two-sizes-too-big white-with-blue-pin-stripes shirt. He turned and looked at Sky. He was dressed in civilian clothes; the aforementioned shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that were also a few sizes too big, with faded patches down the front and back of the legs. The collar of the shirt was turned up, and a florescent orange tie was tied directly around his neck.

"I believe so." Bridge answered, turning back to the mirror. He was trying to get the tie centered just right. He didn't see Sky come up behind him, and jumped a little as Sky's arms slid up under his own. Sky's face appeared over Bridge's shoulder as he straightened the tie. He then took his arms back and gave Bridge's shoulder a pat.

"I was just about to go to dinner. I don't feel like eating alone tonight. Wanna go?" He asked, walking over to the closet they shared and opening it. Even before Bridge answered, Sky was already taking his uniform top off. A light blush dusted across Bridge's cheeks as he looked at Sky's exposed upper body. Sky was built more than Bridge, who was toned but lithe. Bridge noted with an curiosity that confused him that Sky's chest and stomach had short, fine black hairs covering them. He looked away quickly, and pretended to be very interested in something on his nightstand. He cleared his throat, and hoped he didn't sound too nervous.

"Sure. I was just about to go out and eat, myself." He dared a peek back towards his roommate. Sky was fully dressed now. He wore a pair of black jeans and a blue T-shirt, with an open white Oxford shirt over it, cuffs buttoned and turned up. He smiled, and grabbed his wallet off his nightstand. Slipping it in his back pocket, he looked back to Bridge.

"So. Where should we eat?" He asked, clapping his hands together and licking his lips. Bridge couldn't understand why his stomach was turning back flips. He absently laid a hand across his navel before answering.

"What about that Italian restaurant a few blocks over?" He suggested, feigning normality.

"Sounds good. Let's go. We'll take the jeep." And with that, Sky walked out of the room. Bridge shook his head gently to clear his thoughts and followed.

"I'll have a beer. What about you, Bridge?" Sky asked. Bridge looked up from the menu.

"Ah... water for me, thanks." Bridge smiled at the young girl taking their order. She informed them that she'd be right out with their drinks, and then left.

"... I thought you were only twenty, Sky?" Bridge said, his eyes blinking in confusion.

"... Can you keep a secret, Bridge?" Sky asked, the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Bridge nodded, and Sky beckoned him closer. Bridge leaned across the table and met Sky half way.

"Today is my twenty-first birthday." Sky said, that smile finally finding the strength to pull itself across his face. Bridge was genuinely shocked. He sat back, hands folded in his lap.

"Wow. I had no idea. I would've gotten you a little something..." He started, and then wondered frantically whether or not it was appropriate for guys to pick their guy friends up little presents on their birthday. He decided that it was. Sky chuckled a little.

"Nah. I don't make big deals out of birthdays, really. At least, not my own. My dad was always very militaristic, so we didn't really celebrate birthdays growing up. I mean, I always got a cake and a little toy or something. Or as I got older, CD's or DVD's or whatever. But I never really had parties or anything." Sky finished quickly as the waitress set the beer down in front of him. She asked if they were ready to order. They were.

"I think I'll have the Portabella Sirloin." Sky told the waitress, handing his menu to her.

"And for you, sir?" She asked, turning to Bridge.

"I'll have the Seafood Alfredo." He smiled, handing her the menu. She told them it'd be just a few minutes 'til their food came out. They didn't mind. After the waitress left, Bridge took a drink of his water, watching to see if Sky would take a drink of his beer. He did.

"Huh. It really **does **taste like piss." He said, grinning at Bridge. He returned the grin. Despite his complaint of its taste, Sky took another swig of it. Bridge kind of wanted to try it for himself, but knew better than to ask. Sky might be warming up to him a little after all this time, but he was still a by-the-book kind of guy. Bridge was only seventeen. There's no way Sky'd give alcohol to a minor.

"Bridge?" Sky asked, waving his hand in front of Bridge's face.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. What'd you say?" He asked apologetically.

"I said; you and Syd spend a lot of time together. I know you guys're best friends, but are you... y'know. Dating?" Sky asked sheepishly, taking another drink of his beer.

"No. We're just friends." Bridge answered honestly, sipping his water.

"Oh, good. So you won't mind if I ask her on a date?" Sky asked, leaning forward. Bridge nearly choked on his water. He set his glass down slowly, and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Though he wasn't entirely sure as to why, his heart sank a little lower in his chest.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Someone to Hold

Chapter 2

"So you won't mind?" Sky asked, leaning forward a little. Bridge was trying to fight back the tears he didn't even understand.

"Yeah, of course." He answered, voice cracking. He cleared his throat and took a gulp of his water. _Is this why he's being so nice to me? Is this why he invited me to dinner? Just because he wanted to know if it was okay to ask Syd out on a date? _Bridge couldn't help wondering. Sky took another swig of his beer and smiled.

"Great. Oh, look, here's our food!" Sky was obviously ready to eat. But for some reason, Bridge just didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

"G'night, Bridge." Sky climbed under the sheet of his bed, and turned off the lamp on his nightstand. Bridge was already in his bright green pajama's, stuffed Dinosaur tucked under his arm. He muttered a similar sentiment and turned off his light, as well. But he couldn't sleep. And this time, it was his own emotions, not those from somewhere else. He felt used and betrayed, that Sky would be nice to him just get something. But there was an underlying emotion, as well. Several, in fact. But he just couldn't place what they were.

_What is this that I'm feeling? _The question raced through Bridge's mind, and to his dismay, it was one he couldn't answer. He lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, clutching his stuffed dinosaur tight. He could hear Sky breathing... and it was keeping him awake.

"So. What'd you guys find out yesterday? I didn't get a chance to ask you." Syd said, looking at Bridge over the table. He was unusually groggy this morning; breakfast was usually his favorite part of the day. But he'd had trouble sleeping the night before.

"The Krybots picked up an Alluvian Crystal that I think was planted there for them. By itself, it's just a pretty rock, but it's a key component in a very potent, very lethal nerve gas." He answered, and then took a bite of his bran muffin. Syd whistled low, her eyes opening wide with shock. She looked up as Jack and Z came into the cafeteria.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jack asked as he took a seat next to Bridge. Z sat beside Syd. Bridge was busy eating his muffin, so Syd filled them in.

"Gruumm is planning on making a powerful nerve gas. I can't imagine what he'll do with it." She said in a hushed voice, her eyes widening again, a look of concern crossing her face. Jack rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"I imagine he'll use it on the people of NewTech City." He whispered, winking at her. It took Syd a moment, but it dawned on her, and she gasped slightly. Bridge tried to focus on the conversation, but he couldn't. He found that his thoughts kept going back to Sky... to the night before, at dinner. _I want to believe there was more to that dinner invitation than just assessing whether or not I was dating Syd... _he thought to himself, but he didn't really believe it. With a heavy sigh and darkening of the spirit, he took another bite of his muffin, biting back the tears that stung his eyes. He didn't even really know why he wanted to cry.

Syd, Jack, and Z were now all staring intently at Bridge. He didn't notice. Until Syd put a hand on his upper arm, that is. He looked at her, then at the others. He realized they were staring at him. He set the muffin down slowly and forced a smile.

"Sorry. Didn't sleep well last night. Still tryin' to figure out how to make an omelette in my DVD player." With that, he stood, and looked to Syd.

"I'm off to do a little training. I'll meet you here for lunch, okay?" He tried to sound chipper, but as his best friend, Syd knew something was wrong. She could see the darkening in his eyes, the way his smile wasn't really a smile, and the way he slumped his shoulders ever so slightly. But she nodded all the same, forcing a smile of her own.

"Sure. See ya here." She said pleasantly, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

With a wave to the others, Bridge turned and left the cafeteria.

Bridge almost effortlessly brought his body up and over in mid-air, dodging the metallic sphere that shot through the air like a bullet. There were three of them, all simultaneously trying to strike Bridge. Truth be told, he took a few blows, but for the most part, he was doing a pretty good job dodging them. As he righted himself, he fell forward into a handstand, and then spread his legs to either side, doing the splits in mid-air. In doing so, he simultaneously dodge two spheres, though one passed by his groin a little too close for comfort. In the same movement, he fell forward again, tucking his legs up against his chest and unfolding into a front flip not three seconds later. As he stood, he took a sphere to the side and stumbled. He saw one coming right for his face, and bent over backwards, then righted himself and spun, in just enough time to be hit dead-center in the chest.

"Training exercise over. Score: ninety-two out of one hundred in Hyper mode." The computer's feminine voice announced. Sweating, Bridge stood upright, cracked his neck, and placed a hand on his side, where he'd took a particularly nasty hit early on. Breathing hard, he sat on a nearby bench, and leaned forward, arms resting on his knees. The other trainees and cadets who'd gathered to watch him train were mumbling amongst themselves. Bridge was not only the quickest, most flexible, and most bendable of the B-Squad... he was the quickest, most flexible, and most bendable of the entire academy. Nobody else could score so high on that particular training exercise in Hyper mode. Whereas most cadets focused more on building up muscle strength for harder kicks and punches, Bridge thought it better to teach his body to stretch and bend, thus making him harder to hit in battle. While he had to sacrifice strength, he was nearly double in speed from most other cadets.

What most people didn't know was that Bridge had another advantage; while he couldn't see the future, of course, Bridge's psychic abilities allowed him to sense the spheres, even when coming in from behind. In battle, this was especially useful, as he knew when to dodge attacks from behind, from the sides, etc.

Bridge was about to stand when he saw Sky. He stopped breathing momentarily, and swallowed hard. Sky was moving towards him, but not the same laid-back, cheery Sky from dinner the night before. No, this was the more common, tough-as-nails, no-nonsense Sky. He didn't look particularly pissy today, but he clearly wasn't too happy, either. He sat next to Bridge, resting his arms on his knees in the same manner. Bridge wasn't sure what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

"I caught the last minute or so of your training exercise. Great, as usual. But let me show you a short cut." Sky gave Bridge a wink. Bridge wasn't sure what Sky was talking about, but decided to hold his tongue.

Sky took his place within the wide circular area, and nodded to the attendant at the main station. She nodded back and set the training exercise to Hyper mode, and started it up. The metallic spheres rose from their place on the ground slowly, rotating gently. After a moment or two of warming up, they shot forward and split off to attack from all sides. Sky smirked. One came in from the left. His head snapped toward it, his eyes narrowing. A clear-blue circular barrier appeared in the air just in front of him; the sphere fell lifeless to the ground. Sky folded his arms over his chest and looked upward. Another barrier formed just as the sphere was about to slam full-force into his head. It, too, fell to the ground. Sky didn't even have to turn around. A look of concentration appeared on his face, and another barrier blocked another sphere. The training exercise was over.

"Training exercise over. Score: one hundred out of one hundred in Hyper mode. Congratulations, perfect score." The monotonous female voice droned. Bridge stood, the beginnings of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course, that doesn't really count, since I technically cheated." Sky chuckled. He nodded to Bridge and turned to walk away. Bridge found that he couldn't help but think how amazing Sky was.

"Oh my **God**," Z gasped, her eyes widening with surprise. "you like **Jack**?" She finished in a whisper. From the tone of her voice, she found it quite unbelievable. Syd blushed a little, and nodded. She looked pleadingly into Z's eyes.

"Please don't tell him. Or anyone! You and Bridge are the only ones who know." She all but whined. Z was still in disbelief. She leaned back into the grey leather sofa.

"I didn't even know he was your type." She said to Syd, raising an eyebrow. Syd's blush turned a deeper scarlet.

"Who's Syd's type?" Sky asked, coming up behind the girl. Syd nearly jumped out of her seat. She breathed a sigh of relief, rolling her eyes.

"Sky! You scared me." She scolded, settling back in her seat. Sky shrugged and took a seat next to Z. Syd shot Z a frightened look, which was returned with one of comfort. Z wouldn't be telling anyone Syd's little secret, and even though Syd knew this to be true, she couldn't help but be a little worried.

"This... guy, who works at the mall." Z said, smiling. Sky nodded. He leaned forward and gave Z a rather odd look. She cocked her head to the side, and from the look she got, she realized what was going on.

"Ohh," she whispered, suppressing a smile. "I have to go, Syd. See ya later." She stood and walked out of the Rec Room. Syd just watched her go, a little surprised. She thought they'd agreed to spend the day together. Obviously not.

"So. Syd." Sky came to sit beside her.

"... So. Sky." She answered back, folding her hands in her lap. Sky smiled at her, and cleared his throat. Syd just waited patiently.

"Syd, d'you think you'd wanna... maybe... go out, some time?" He asked, trying to hide his nervousness. Syd didn't seem to hear him for a moment. Then her eyes widened.

"... Ohhhh." She looked away, her face contorting in awkwardness. She looked back with a pleasant smile on her face, and sat up a little straighter. Sky was looking more confident. Apparently, he thought she was going accept.

"Well, Sky... I... well, I just don't think so." She said as gently as she could. He looked instantly crestfallen. She started to panic, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Sky, look... I just think we're better off as friends. I mean, I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship in **any **way." She gave him a sympathetic smile, rubbing his upper arm. He smiled weakly back, though it was obvious that he was devastated. He stood, cleared his throat, and nodded curtly. Syd frowned. Sky turned and began to walk out of the room.

"Sky! Wait, please don't be up-" But before Syd could even finish her sentence, Sky was gone. She sighed heavily and sat back down. She just didn't know what to do...

Bridge was laying in his bed, reading a copy of Computer Tech Monthly. His laptop lay closed next to him, his stuffed dinosaur on top of it. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Sky since earlier at the training exercise. But he wasn't too worried. Time away from Sky meant time away from the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. And yet, Bridge found that his thoughts always fluttered back to Sky, anyway. He couldn't even concentrate on the article he was reading; one he'd been looking forward to since last month. He sighed and tossed the magazine down to the floor, opting instead to just lay there, hands folded across his navel. He opened his mind a little, as he always did when he was alone. He had to keep a tight mental focus to stop himself from reading the feelings of others, and it was nice to relax his mind every once and awhile.

But almost as soon as he opened his mind, a wave of powerful emotion hit him like a purse full of bricks. He actually teared up right there, and let out a sob. He felt confusion, anger, embarrassment, desolation, and worry - all at once. He quickly closed his mind, and wondered where the devil those feelings had come from. He wiped his eyes and sat up, a little bewildered. He couldn't fathom who would be feeling like that.

And then, Sky walked into their bedroom. He looked well enough, if a little downcast. He nodded to Bridge, who nodded back slowly. Sky grabbed something off his night stand and gave Bridge another nod as he walked back out. Bridge just stared after him in wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone to Hold

Chapter 3

The sun was shining brightly in NewTech city, but despite that, the air was chilly. It was December first, and while NewTech was in a southern area, it could still get pretty damn cold in the winter months. The citizens of the city were already beginning to don lightweight coats and jackets, some preferring just to stay inside. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and birds were singing full-force in the trees planted around the city.

Bridge Carson sat in an outdoor café, an open copy of Nietzche's 'Der Wille zur Macht' in front of him. Though he disagreed with most everything Nietzche held to be true, he recognized the man as a brilliant thinker, and worthy of the adoration he received, though not exactly approving of **why **he got the admiration. Many people believed Nietzche's philology. Bridge just couldn't accept that there wasn't a god. Bridge was by **no **means a religious person; he'd never picked up a 'Holy Book' of _any _kind, and had no intention of ever doing so. He didn't believe in any one particular god. For all he knew, there were _many _gods. But he just had to believe that there was a higher power, somewhere.

_How else would I have met Sky? _He thought to himself, and almost instantly wondered where the thought had come from. After all, why should Sky be a particular blessing in his life? Sure, they were friends, but he was friends with the others, too. Bridge closed his book - but not before marking his place - and stood, brushing the thought s aside. He was wearing a long charcoal-grey coat, made of wool. He pulled it closer around himself, adjusted his bright green scarf, and began to walk the twelve blocks to the SPD base.

Bridge had been spending a lot of time outside the base lately, since a month ago, when he'd felt such strong feelings from Sky. They'd scared him. It wasn't normal for one man to feel all those emotions, so strongly, at one time. He'd avoided Sky as much as possible. Either Sky hadn't noticed, or didn't care. Of course, it was hard to stay away from him completely, as they were working together on the Alluvian Crystal case. Every day, for five hours straight, they were in each other's company. And yet hardly a word was said between them. The silence was awkward, yet comforting at the same time.

Bridge looked up, and was surprised to see that he'd already traversed the twelve blocks to the base. He hadn't realized he'd been so deep in thought. He stood before the magnificent structure and just stare at it for a moment. Inside housed his hopes, his dreams, his work, his life... and his friends. A dark shadow passed over his soul. He'd just realized something. Sky was his friend, and obviously had emotional problems. And instead of trying to help him, Bridge had been ignoring the problem, turning his back on his friend. He suddenly felt very guilty, and ashamed of himself...

"So what's up with Bridge and Sky? They've been acting strange lately." Jack asked inquisitively, rubbing a bright red apple on his uniform before taking a large bite out of it. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Syd and Z sat not too far away; the Rec Room was kinda small, after all. They both occupied a velvety purple mini-couch. The two girls exchanged worried looks, then looked back to Jack, who was regarding them with curiosity and suspicion. He didn't like them hiding things from them.

"Well... see... Sky asked me out on a date, and I said no. I think that's why he's upset." Syd confessed, biting her lower lip worriedly. Jack's eyes widened in both surprise and what might be called resentment. Though he wouldn't admit it, Jack had a slight crush on Syd. Z sighed heavily, slapping her knees gently.

"As for Bridge... well, we have **no **idea." She said simply. Jack remained quiet. He was thinking. Syd and Z just looked at each other again. Still thinking, Jack took another bite of his apple, staring at the wall. He had much to think about.

Commander Doggie Krueger stared at the myriad screens before him, like he had every day for over a month. If he wasn't giving orders to someone, he was looking at the screens. He still wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, though he had a pretty damn good idea. He was still bothered by what Banogg had said. Isinia was **alive. **She hadn't been killed. Was she looking for him? Was she alright? After all, 'alive' did not necessarily mean 'well'. A deep sigh rumbled through his chest, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He hadn't seen anyone all day. He'd come right to the command center after waking up. He found it slightly odd that Kat hadn't reported to him yet. But then again, he figured, she may just be holed up in the lab with some new experimental gadget, testing it on poor Boom. The thought made the corners of his mouth twitch. But he didn't smile.

The alarm sounded. Krueger's head snapped to the side as he heard the sound. The large screen on the opposite side of the room showed a battalion of Krybots marching through the streets of NewTech City, attacking apparently random things and people. Something about this struck Krueger as odd. He turned to the console behind him and pressed a button.

"B-Squad, report to the Commander Chamber immediately!" He barked, though he assumed they were probably on their way already. His eyebrows furrowed. Why would the Krybots be marching right down the middle of the city, so obviously, and attacking things at random? It was almost as if they were _trying _to lure the Rangers out. Gruumm was up to something, Krueger was sure of that. He just wasn't sure of _what_.

Bridge blinked as the alarm sounded. He'd barely gotten out of his coat. He quickly pulled it and the scarf off, flinging them both onto his bed, and all but ran out of his room.

He hurried down the hall as fast as he could while still being able to maneuver around the scurrying workers and students. Most made way for him, however, recognizing him as a Ranger from his specially colored uniform. The only thought present in his mind was that Gruumm had finished the nerve gas and unleashed it on the city. He prayed that that wasn't the case.

He cleared his head as he entered the Command Center, slowing down. The other Rangers were already there. Nobody even looked his way as he came in, but he could plainly tell that the situation wasn't dire. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"... What are they **doing**?" Syd asked nobody in particular. Bridge came to stand beside her, and followed her eyes to the large screen in front of them. A small group of Krybots, maybe fifteen of them, were marching through the city, attacking randomly, never breaking formation. One of Bridge's eyebrows quirked. It was an odd sight, indeed.

"... It's almost like they're _trying _to get our attention. Like a diversion." Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. All five Rangers just stood there, staring at the screen. Krueger rolled his eyes and shook his head, his eyes narrowing a little.

"If you're all done standing around would you mind **taking care of them**!" He roared, snapping all of the Rangers from their thoughts. They all agreed sheepishly, and stood in their formation behind and to the sides of Jack. Each Ranger plucked their SPD Change Notebook from their sides and held them out.

"S.P.D.! Emergency!" All five called out in unison. In the blink of an eye, and the flash of a light, they'd been suited up.

"Stop right there!" Jack called, pointing his blaster at the group of Krybots. They immediately stopped, as if doing as they were told. This took the Rangers by surprise. That is, until the Krybots broke formation and attacked. Without missing a beat, Jack fell to one knee and took three Krybots out in a short time with carefully aimed shots.

"All right! I've been itchin' for a little fun!" Z laughed aloud, bring a foot up and around to crack a Krybot in the face. In almost the same movement, she ducked a punch and delivered one of her own to the stomach of an advancing Krybot. The Rangers were making short work of them; that was for sure.

"Ha! Well, I won't be so easily defeated!" Before anyone could even see who'd spoken, Jack caught the blade of a sword across the chest, sending him flying.

"An Orange Head!" Sky called, rushing the enemy. Sky was dodged, and struck across the back with the Orange Head's blade. Bridge was very agitated at this, though he didn't know why. He made for the Krybot, and dodged a swing of the sword by literally bending over backwards. He shot upright and delivered a kick to the thing's side, which prompter a solid smack in the side of the head from the Krybot. Bridge went reeling to the ground, a bit dazed. Syd, Z, Jack, and Sky were all attacking together, and landing a few good hits, but the Orange Head clearly had the upper hand. Probably because it had the element of surprise.

"Let's take this elsewhere!" The Orange Head announced. Even though they were fighting in a public area, the crowds had cleared out when the Krybots had showed up. The Orange head bound up onto the roof of a nearby building, and then to the one behind that.

"I hate how they do that." Bridge said, in a slightly annoyed tone. The Rangers all chased after, though it would take them a little longer, as they were on foot...

"This is better!" The Orange Head all but chortled. They were atop an abandoned warehouse - in the same area that Bridge and Sky had first started the investigation in. They all stood behind Jack, facing the Orange Head, waiting to see if he had a plan.

"Get 'im!" Jack yelled, and ran for him. Bridge had expected a more thought-out plan, but this one worked, too. All five Rangers advanced on the Orange Head, though the initial attack didn't go over very well. They were almost all knocked aside, though Syd did land a pretty good punch. Bridge saw that this obviously wasn't working. He knew that using his psychic abilities wouldn't work in his suit; the helmet messed with his perception. But he knew this Orange Head was different from the others in some way. They'd always been tough enemies, but this one was particularly tough to even hit. Bridge knew that the only way he'd land a hit was to use his abilities. So he powered down; the bright flash of light getting the others' attention.

"Bridgey! What're you doing!" Syd shouted. Bridge didn't pay any attention to her. The Orange Head knocked all the other Rangers back, and Bridge came to stand directly in front of him. Bridge's pupils dilated, clouding over. He saw a faint shadow of the sword being brought down from above. He turned to the left a split second before the blade would have sliced him right down the middle, punching the Orange Head in the face. He winced, his eyes watering. He'd forgotten the Orange Heads were made of metal. His eyes had unclouded the second they'd began to water; he'd lost concentration. And now he was vulnerable. A stab of cold fear pierced his body. He didn't even have time to react. The Orange Head's sword was swinging in an arch down towards him. Syd shrieked, too far away to do anything. Jack and Z just watched in horror.

Bridge closed his eyes tight, waiting for the impact. But in the half a second it took for the sword to complete its arch, Bridge was knocked forcefully to the side. A cry of pain rang out through the air, and sparks flew. Bridge opened his eyes; Sky had knocked him out of the way and took the hit. It was at such a close range, and so forceful, that it forced Sky to power down. He staggered back toward the edge of the building. The others all breathed a sigh of relief. But Bridge didn't. He had found his concentration again; he knew what was about to happen.

"**Sky**!" He called in alarm, but it was too late. The Orange head swung his sword in an underhanded arch, a wave of energy flying from the blade's edge. Sky's eyes widened as he saw the wave coming straight at him. He dodged, but too late. Though the energy wave didn't hit him directly, it barely missed, and the shock from it sent him flying - backwards. Over the edge of the four story building. Bridge stopped breathing. He saw the fear in Sky's face as he hurtled through the air a little ways, and then began to drop.

The Orange Head just laughed, and made his exit, teleporting away. The only sound ringing in Bridge's ears was the sickening crunch he heard a second or two after Sky had fallen. Z and Syd screamed, powering down, and running to the side of the building. Jack just stood there, dumbfounded, still suited up. Tears stung Bridge's eyes.

"Sky! **Sky**!" Syd yelled, almost hysterical. Bridge scrambled for the edge of the roof. He didn't want to look. He didn't want to see. But he had to. Sky lay motionless on the ground below, his eyes, those beautiful, clear eyes visible even from that height. His pupils had constricted. He didn't move. Bridge desperately opened his mind. He didn't even think, or care, about all the emotions and thoughts spilling in from Syd, Z, and even Jack. The only presence he felt for was Sky's. He began to cry with relief, and guilt, as he realized that Sky was still alive. He could feel Sky's mind working, still.

But what scared him was that it was blank. Sky was alive... but he wasn't thinking, Not even subconsciously.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone to Hold

Chapter 4

Dawn broke slowly over NewTech City, the sun's rays casting a slight orange glow over everything. The city was just beginning to wake, people on their way to work, to school, or just into their living rooms with a cup of coffee to watch TV. In the center of the city, like an ancient monument to some pagan god, the SPD Base loomed benevolently and quietly, looking out over the entire city. The movement inside was minimal; janitors finishing up their nightly work, technicians fixing whatever problems had arisen in the late night. In a half hour, however, the morning call would sound, and the base would be alive once more.

In a far-off wing of the Base, lit by brilliant fluorescent lights, even at this time of the morning, nurses were peaking in doors to make sure their charges were still breathing. The lights inside the rooms themselves were off, of course, curtains drawn. The Medical Wing wasn't particularly full; safety was number one at the Base, after all. However, whispers had been circulating among the nurses and doctors since yesterday, when a patient was rushed in critical condition. The patient himself had caused excitement; it wasn't often that one of the Power Rangers landed in their wing. And what was more, one of the others had been by his side since he was brought in. The rumor circulating was that the blue Ranger had been put here by one of his own; and the culprit was so full of guilt that he'd not moved from the bedside in over twelve hours.

In one of the largest single rooms, reserved for patients of high rank, the sun was fighting to make its presence known from behind a thick curtain. The only light in the room came from a small bed-side lamp, casting a soft glow over a small area around itself. Laying motionless on the bed, hooked up to various machines designed to make sure he didn't die(or at least notify someone if he did), was Sky Tate, the SPD Blue Ranger. But he wasn't alone. Bridge Carson was there, too. His head lay on Sky's chest, one arm stretched over his stomach, the other around his neck. He was sleeping as well, his head moving gently with the rise and fall of Sky's chest as he breathed. Though he'd been asleep for hours, the area around his eyes was still red, giving testament to the crying he'd done almost all night.

Minutes before the morning call - which wouldn't sound in the Medical Wing, anyway - Bridge woke slowly. He was accustomed to waking up early. His eyes opened slowly, but he made no effort to move. He just lay there, listening to the sound of Sky breathing, lost in thought. All night his dreams had been plagued by the scene of Sky falling backward off the building. The fear in his eyes as he realized what was happening, the faint rushing noise as he fell, the sickening crunch of bones shattering against the ground. There was no escape even in the waking hours, however; it seemed to be all he could think about. That, and the fact that the whole thing had been his fault. He should've thought it out more clearly; he knew the Orange Heads were made of metal. How had he expected to harm the thing at all? _I'm so stupid. _The thought raced through his mind, playing through the scene of Sky's fall like background music. After five or so minutes of listening to Sky's breathing and his own thoughts, he sat up slowly, taking great care as he slipped his arm out from under Sky's neck. Bridge stood, trying to make as little noise as possible. He knew Sky was still unconscious, but decided he'd be quiet, anyway. Just in case.

After he'd gathered his things - he hadn't brought much, just a book and small shoulder bag with some candy bars to try and keep himself awake through the night - he made his way for the door, hesitating as he opened it. He gave one last forlorn look to Sky before steeping out, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Commander." Kat called softly, standing in the Command Center's doorway. At first, Krueger seemed not to hear her. Then, slowly, he turned away from the screens he was obsessed with. He looked at her wordlessly, hands clasped behind his back.

"Sir... I'm a little worried about Bridge. He showed up late for combat training today, and he did nothing but get hit. He was certainly not fighting up to potential. I think he's depressed. I think he blames himself for what happened..." Kat trailed off, not willing to speak of the event. Sky almost hadn't made it. He'd broken several vertebrae in his backed, most of his ribs had been broken, and his skull had cracked. Not to mention fractures in his arms and legs. All in all, he was in pretty sorry shape. Ten years ago, he wouldn't have made it. But modern medicine had evolved a lot since then; he had a chance. It wasn't looking good, but there was a chance he'd make it.

"You can't know that for sure. I'm sure all the Rangers are a little upset." Krueger replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Kat gave him a skeptic look, holding her clipboard close to her chest. She sighed, and shook some hair out of her face.

"They are, but Bridge is... different. He keeps to himself, he spends a lot of time in Sky's hospital wing room. He just seems... down. In fact, he kind of reminds me of you when you lost-..." Kat cut herself short, her face turning a light shade of pink. She'd just crossed a boundary that, though Krueger had never addressed, she knew better than to cross.

"Commander... I..." She tried to apologize, but couldn't find the right words. But instead of getting angry, Krueger's face fell. His eyes clouded over, and his posture slumped a bit. Without another word, he turned slowly from Kat, to gaze again at the screens. Kat wore an expression that was a mixture of regret, sadness, and anger. Anger at herself, for letting such a thing slip out of her mouth. She took a step toward Krueger, and started to reach out a hand. But she stopped, turned slowly, and walked out of the Command Center.

"You guys... do you think he'll get better?" Syd asked in a hushed voice, as if speaking of it would somehow make him worse. Jack didn't respond; in fact, he pretended he hadn't heard her. He didn't want to think about it. So he just kept eating his sandwich.

"I'm sure he will, Syd." Z lay a hand on the back of her friend's momentarily. Syd's eyes watered as she absently bit into her sandwich.

"Sky's a fighter. He'll make it. He has to." Jack finally spoke. He'd whispered that last part, as if to himself. The three of them sat in silence for a while, eating half-heartedly. After a few minutes of heavy silence, Z's eyes wandered to the other side of the room. She spotted Bridge. He sat alone, his lunch untouched in front of him. He stared listlessly out of the nearby window, his shoulders slumped forward and hands in his lap. He'd been like that for days now. At first, Boom had tried sitting with him, but had quickly given that up. Bridge just seemed to want to be alone. Z sighed.

"Is it just me, or is Bridge taking this harder than the rest of us?" She asked.

"He should. It's his fault." Jack muttered, though his voice held no contempt.

"Jack!" Syd whispered, aghast. She couldn't believe he'd just said that.

"What? It's the truth. Sky got blown backwards off the building because Bridge had powered down, and Sky was trying to protect him. If he'd just kept in Ranger form, none of it would've happened." He explained. He didn't seem to be angry at Bridge; he was just stating fact. Z and Syd really couldn't argue, though Syd did give Jack a scowl.

"Bridge!" Commander Krueger shouted. Bridge snapped out of his daze, quickly coming to stand at attention. Krueger walked up to him.

"Is there a problem, Cadet Carson?" Krueger asked softly. Bridge was silent for a moment, the rest of the team cutting their eyes over to try and get a look at his face. Right as Krueger was going to say something else, Bridge spoke.

"No, sir. I just let my mind wander. I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"... Good." That was all Krueger could think of to say. He turned from them and made his way over to the large desk on the far side of the room. He sat behind it.

"Bridge. I want you to continue your investigation of Gruumm's plans. In light of our recent... situation, I'm assigning Z to be your partner. Jack, Syd, you'll go about duties as normal. Bridge, Z... unless you've stumbled across a lead that you think will help us uncover Gruumm's intentions, I want you to respond to any emergency as normal." Krueger leaned forward in his chair, clasping his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Sir, with all due respect... two of us may not be enough to handle anything big that comes up." Jack said, stepping forward. Krueger nodded.

"I know, that's why I told Bridge and Z to answer any-" Krueger started to respond, but was cut off. Which he clearly did not like.

"I know, sir. But what if they **do **find a good lead? That leaves only two of us." Jack pointed out. Bridge's eyebrows furrowed; was Jack suggestion he do the investigation alone? Bridge knew he hadn't exactly been the poster boy for friendliness as of late, but he got the distinct feeling that Jack had it out for him.

"Yes, Jack, but perhaps you forget about me. If the need arises, I'll join in battle as the Shadow Ranger. And Sam should be back from the mission I sent him on within the next few days. I've already debriefed him in a transmission, and he gives you permission to use the Delta Max Cycle if need be, and we always have the Delta Base Megazord." The fact that Krueger was feeling a bit annoyed by Jack's incessant talking was starting to show through. Jack decided it was a good time to be quiet.

"Alright. Dismissed." Krueger nodded a little to them, then turned around. The Rangers lingered for a moment, then turned and began to walk off. Z paired off with Bridge, and was about to say something to him when Kat stepped directly in their path.

"Bridge... are you alright?" She asked, point-blank. Bridge just stared at her. He seemed calm, but his eyes had clouded over... in a much different way than when he was using his psychic abilities. He forced a smile, which, though the corners of his mouth were turned upward, looked more like a frown.

"Of course. I'm fine. Would you guys excuse me? I'm still trying to figure out how to make an omelette with my DVD player." He waved a little and then headed off down the hall. But the opposite direction from his room; he was heading toward the Hospital Wing.

"... I'm worried about him." Kat said to Z. She didn't respond. She just kept staring after her friend. She'd only known Bridge a little while, but he was kind, if not a little... odd. She hated the feeling that she was powerless to help him at all. But she couldn't. All she could do was watch him walk away...

"Tonight I brought some Emily Dickinson." Bridge said to the unconscious Sky as he closed the door behind him. The room was all dark, save for the small lamp on the bedside table. Bridge pulled a chair up next to it, facing Sky's bed, and opened the book.

"People always assume that I'm just this weirdo who's obsessed with computers. But I'm not. Really. I've loved to read for as long as I can remember. The classics are my favorites. Poetry is my second favorite form of writing, next to essays. Anyway... this is my favorite Emily Dickinson poem." Bridge took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"_Hope is the thing with feathers_

_That perches in the soul,_

_And sings the tune without the words,_

_And never stops at all._

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;_

_A sore must be the storm_

_That could abash the little bird_

_That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chillest land,_

_And on the strangest sea;_

_Yet, never, in extremity,_

_It asked a crumb of me._"

As he finished reading it aloud, Bridge gave a breathy sigh; in which a quiver was distinctly audible. He fought back the tears that couldn't be allowed to show. It would be forcing himself to admit that his feelings were running a little deeper than the natural feeling of guilt.

"Oh, Sky." Bridge lay his head on Sky's chest and heaved a quiet sob. He let the tears flow. It was too much to bear to hold it all in. He slipped his hand into Sky's. He gave it a little squeeze and closed his eyes, just letting himself cry...

What he was too upset to notice was that Sky squeezed back.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone to Hold

Chapter 5

"Bridge. Bridge... hey, Bridge?" Boom waved his hand in front of Bridge's face. Bridge snapped out of his daze, and looked up from the magazine he had open in his lap. He vaguely wondered how long he'd been lost in thought.

"I was just wonderin' if you needed me to order you anything for your computer; we're ordering parts for the Command Center, and I know you like to upgrade as often as possible." Boom studied Bridge's face, looking for any visible hint that his friend had begun to return to normal. It'd been over a week since the 'accident', and Boom was sure it was time for the old Bridge to come back. At least, he hoped it was.

"Uh... yeah, I guess. Just order me... uh... whatever you think I need." Bridge did his best to sound interested; but if truth be told, he hadn't even touched his computer since that day. He looked back down to his magazine, though he didn't actually see it. Not really; he was too lost in his own thoughts. Boom lingered for a moment, then turned, and walked away. He shook his head slightly. He just couldn't figure out why Bridge was so upset... was he really feeling **that **guilty? After all, in their line of work, there was an ever-present danger of injury, or even death, as it was. Surely Bridge knew and understood that...

Boom paused at the doorway to the rec room, and took one last look back at his friend. He couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Bridge that crestfallen. Ever. And it really bothered him.

"Commander!" A cheery voice called before the door to the Command Center had fully opened. Krueger turned around, just in time to see Sam bounce through the doorway. He saluted, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"The mission was a complete success. Troobian forces on KO-35 have been eliminated. KO-35's Prime Minister, Andros, was even talking about repairing the old Morphing Grid. Though the damage done to it in the war seven years ago almost completely decimated it, the planet's top scientists think that with time and effort, they may be able to restore it." Sam seemed quite pleased to deliver this news.

"That's great! Though a little overzealous if you ask me; most of the Rangers whose powers were based on the old Morphing Grid were powerless _before _it was destroyed. The only teams that were actually still in functioning order were the Lightspeed Rescue, Acquitarian, Space, and Lost Galaxy teams. But the Lost Galaxy team is too far away to do any good against the Troobian Empire, anyway - Mirinoi is hundreds of light years away. What good would rebuilding the old Morphing Grid do? If nothing else, why not just focus the efforts into trying to move the remaining teams' powers onto the new Grid? The only Rangers using the new Grid are... the A-Squad, which has been lost, B-Squad, you, Bright Ranger, Gold Ranger, and myself." Krueger had to think for a moment.

"Good observation. There was talk, though, of locating the Zeo Crystal and trying to restore the Zeo Ranger powers. And..." Sam looked around, is if trying to make sure they were alone. Then, he took a step closer to Krueger.

"They've located four of the six original Power Coins. Though they're broken, KO-35's scientists have been trying to devise a way to repair them. However, that'll prove hard, since the original Power Rangers' powers weren't based in science at all, but mystical forces. It'd probably be impossible to move them from the old Morphing Grid. Anyway, there's some debate among the scientists on whether or not they can repair them with science at all, and magic has all but died out in the universe. In this age of science, very few people on **any** planet practice magic. Well, any planet we know of. But even if we went out of chartered space, how would we convince them to help us?" He said in a hushed voice. Krueger was about to answer when once again the doors to the Command Center opened. Z and Syd all but ran in, faces almost split in two with smiles.

"He's awake! Commander, he's awake!" Z shouted.

The room went silent.

Bridge was playing solitaire, but only half-assedly. He was still stuck in his depressed state, and still couldn't get over blaming himself for what happened. He was trying to avoid examining his feelings to closely, fearful of discovering something he didn't want to know. With an exhalation of breath, he looked up at the clock that hung on his wall... on _their _wall. He hated being in this room now, with Sky's things right on the other side of his. It was a constant reminder that his friend was in the Hospital Wing; all because of him.

Bridge pretended not to notice as the door to his room opened. He didn't feel like talking, and he hoped whoever it was took the hint.

"Bridge... he's awake." Jack said softly, leaning against the door frame. Bridge's hand stopped in mid-air, ready to set down one card atop another. Bridge sat rigid and frozen, Jack staring at him intently. After a moment, Bridge gently lay the card in his hand atop the one under it, and stood. He calmly walked over to the door, paused beside Jack(without looking at him), and then walked out of the room.

As soon as he was cleared of the doorway, he ran faster than he'd ever run in his entire life.

"So how're you feeling!" Syd asked in amazed joy, pulling her chair closer to his bed. Krueger, Kat, Boom, Z, Syd, and Sam were all in the room. Sky sat propped up in his bed, with a little grin playing upon his lips. Sure, he still felt pain, but the pain killers took care of that... and, of course, the sheer joy of being alive.

"Well, I feel fine. Just a little sore. But, man, I'm surprised I was out for over a week!" He shook his head gently. Kat smiled.

"You're lucky we live in this age of science; ten years ago, you'd have died. You crushed several vertebrae, they had to be repaired with nano-technology. The only real worry was you being unconscious for so long. Even with all the advancements in medicine, we still can't wake people out of comas." She crossed her arms, pleased with herself. After all, she'd helped develop some of the very same technology that had saved Sky. It had undergone numerous changes and evolutions since she'd last worked on it, of course, but she and about ten other scientists had paved the way for serious use of nano-technology in medicine.

"I remember... sort of... of few things from when I was out. Did any of you guys... read to me?" One of Sky's eyebrows lifted a little, looking at Syd and Z. They both looked at each other, but before either could say anything, the door to Sky's room opened. Everyone turned to look. Bridge stood there, with Jack right behind him.

"... Sky." Bridge managed to choke out. Sky stared at him, and for a horrible, earth-shattering second, Bridge thought Sky was going to blame him for what happened. But Sky cracked a smile, and Bridge's knees almost gave way.

"Heeeey! I wondered when you guys'd show up!" Sky laughed a little. Jack gave Bridge a light pat on the shoulder, smiled at him, then made his way into the room. He and Sky clasped hands, and exchanged words. Bridge didn't hear any of it. He was just so relieved, so happy, so... genuinely **thrilled**! Sky had woken up... he really had. The nightmare was over. With a laugh an silent tears of happiness, Bridge plopped down on the floor right where he stood, and just watched his friend.

Syd was looking at Bridge out of the corner of her eye. They'd risen through the ranks together; they were best friends. She knew him better than any of the other Rangers. So she knew that in some small way, there was something different about Bridge.

She just couldn't place what it was.

"So, it's great about Sky, isn't it?" Z asked, smiling. She was looking down at the ground as they walked. Bridge laughed.

"Yeah! I was beginning to think he didn't want to wake up." He positively glowed as he clasped his hands behind his head and looked up at the clear blue sky. Z looked over at him, and her smile grew. She put an arm around Bridge's waist. He didn't seem to notice.

"It's so good to see you laugh again, Bridge. We were all really worried about you, too. It was almost like having **two **members of our team out of commission. Even when we did our investigating into Gruumm's plans, you never really talked. Or smiled. I'm just glad to see you back to being Bridge." And it was true; Z was really relieved - and glad - to see her friend back to normal. Bride looked over at her. He grinned, and put one of his arms around her shoulders. They walked on for a while in happy silence.

"... So, wanna see if Piggy has any new information?" Z asked casually. Bridge pretended to think for a moment, then cracked a smile at her.

"I think that sounds like a plan." He said. With a laugh, they hurried off towards Piggy's sorry little excuse for an outdoor café.

"Piggy!" Z cried, crossing her arms over her chest. Bridge looked around at all the aliens present; most of whom scoffing at them. Piggy's 'café' more often then not attracted the kind of customers who walked on the opposite side of the law from SPD. Within a minute of Z calling out, Piggy emerged from inside his café.

"Ah. Z... what can I do for an old friend?" Piggy asked, a little too friendly. Z had begun to question her old friend as of late. He seemed to be walking on egg shells every time they came around those days. She just smiled, and leaned forward a little.

"We were just wondering if you'd heard any more about Gruumm's plans for that Alluvian Crystal. We know your customers are usually of the..." Z trailed off.

"... Seedy sort." Bridge finished, offering a little wave and a smile to a spiked alien nearby who was giving the two a rather murderous look. Piggy began to wring his hands.

"Why no, no. I haven't. Uh, but if I do, you'll be the first ones to know. Now, I hate to seem... rude, but you guys are a little... bad for business." He gave a smile that suggested he'd rather be frowning. Z and Bridge were more than happy to comply. They both said their goodbyes, then turned around and left.

As soon as they were out of sight, Piggy immediately returned to the little trailer that served as the café's hub, and placed a call to Gruumm.

"He's definitely planning on making that nerve gas. I've looked through every text book on crystals, Alluve, and nerve gasses. Other than the nerve gas, the Alluvian Crystal can't really be used for much else. Well, nothing that Gruumm would be interested in. It's used for making jewelry, and was once used to forge weapons... it apparently has some magical properties, or so legends claim. But Gruumm isn't making a necklace, a sword can't stand up to SPD's technology, and Gruumm isn't really the 'magic' kind of person. That leaves the nerve gas." Bridge was talking mostly to himself, though Kat and Boom were both in the room, as well.

Bridge rubbed the bridge of his nose, squinting his eyes shut. He was so tired. He almost jumped out of his seat as Kat lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her kind eyes, and matched her smile with his own.

"You should get some sleep, Bridge. You can start investigating again tomorrow. If you want, Boom and I would be happy to lend a hand again after our shifts." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked out of the (relatively)small private library reserved for the higher-ups in SPD. Boom bounced out after her, giving Bridge a happy 'good night!'. After sitting in silence, alone, for a moment longer, Bridge stood. He stretched, and made his way out of the library. He'd finally get a good night's sleep, after so very long...

Right across the room from Sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone to Hold

Chapter 6

"Hey! Well, look who it is!" Jack grinned as Sky approached them. He and Sky clasped hands and bumped shoulders. Bridge just looked over and nodded, the corners of his mouth turned up a little. He and Syd were stretching together.

"I wish I could practice with you guys, but they tell me I'm not supposed to do anything strenuous for two weeks." Sky sighed. He looked genuinely saddened.

"Only **you **would be upset about having to miss work." Z chuckled, poking his shoulder. He gave an over-exaggerated look of pain and grabbed his shoulder. They both laughed. Syd and Bridge finished stretching, and stood at ready.

"Mind if I watch you guys?" Sky asked, sitting on a chair near by. Everyone agreed it'd be a good idea. Today they were training for combat where, for whatever reason, their morphers were inaccessible. Which put an emphasis on their martial arts training and, in their cases, the genetic abilities they were born with.

"I'll go first, guys!" Syd chirruped happily. She stepped into the arena. Instantly, a hologram went up - Syd couldn't even see the others. But they could all see her. The arena itself was rather large, but they all had a clear view of her, as only she could see the rock quarry she was in. What they could see, however, was the alien that appeared before her. A grotesque creature, by human standards. Large, reptilian, with lots of horns and big claws. Despite being faced with such a fearsome opponent, Syd smiled. Without a word, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an old-fashioned lighter. She flipped the top open, and a flame spurted up. She held her free hand over the flame, and it ignited.

Flipping the lighter shut, she pocketed it, and lit her delicate, pale hand with the one that'd bursted into flames. She stood gracefully, one foot in front of the other, hands out and down at an angle. She winked at the monster, which, apparently, angered it. With a roar, the alien charged. Syd didn't move. When it was just about to hit her head-first, she ducked, moved around to its back, and delivered a surprisingly powerful kick. The other Rangers all winced in sympathetic pain for the monster. Syd charged this time, and as the monster wheeled around, gave it a series of almost poetic slaps and punches to its face - made all the more painful by the flame that engulfed her hands.

The monster did land a rather good smack to her side, sending her flying. She attempted to catch herself by throwing her hands against the ground, which extinguished the flames. Narrowing her eyes, Syd rose slowly. She reached down to her belt, grabbed the small piece of iron hanging there, and clenched it with both hands. With an almost instantaneous change, both her fists were made of iron. With a scream of anger, she rushed the monster. Without missing a beat, it met her halfway of the distance between them. Syd didn't hold back; she let fly with a flurry of punches and kicks, each punch giving a pleasant metallic ring. The monster would try to retaliate, but it was to no avail - Syd was pissed, and not about to let the thing go without teaching it a proper lesson, hologram or not.

Syd had it in a headlock when the alarm sounded. Almost immediately, the hologram faded. Instinctively, the Rangers all jumped to their feet. Sky winced in pain as he did so, having forgotten his injuries in the heat of anticipation. Bridge faltered for a moment, wanting to go to him... but he knew the alarm took priority. So he followed the other Rangers.

"S.P.D.! Stop!" Jack called, holding his SPD Change Notebook out in front of him. The other Rangers lined up behind him, hands on their blasters. The criminal was a particularly nasty looking alien that resembled an erect rhinoceros, with metal plates strategically placed over its body. It was currently in the process of robbing a banks. Or, attempting to, at least. The criminal simply bellowed laughter at Jack.

"And what are you gonna do, little man?" He chuckled.

"Take you in. Ready, guys?" Jack smirked. The others nodded, and each plucked their Change Notebook from the holsters at their sides.

"S.P.D.! Emergency!" Four voices rang out in unison. With flashes of light and bits of floating color, they were transformed. Wordlessly, they all charged from different angles. But the perpetrator simply knocked away the ones that didn't bounce of the metal plating.

"Hah! You must not know who I am; otherwise you wouldn't try to take me on! My name is Galfeed, and I've crushed many S.P.D. soldiers in the past. Though never any in such colorful uniforms. No matter! Now out of my way!" He spun around and backhanded Syd out of the way, sending her flying into a nearby store window.

"Robbing a bank... how cliché! Why don't villains ever rob something more original? Like a donut shop!" Bridge remarked, flying over Galfeed from behind, twisting during his back flip gracefully. Galfeed answered by trying to knock Bridge's head off, but he quickly ducked under the slow-moving arm, and tried delivering a kick to an unshielded part of Galfeed's stomach. But to no effect. As Bridge was still startled that the creature's skin was almost as hard as the steel, Galfeed kicked him back a few yards. The Rangers all converged near Bridge. Syd and Z helped him up.

"Alright, guys. How about we kick it up a notch, just to be safe?" Jack turned his head slightly to look back at them. They all nodded in unison, standing behind him in a line.

"S.W.A.T. Mode!" Four voices rang out in unison. Seconds later, they all stood at ready, their Delta Enforcers aimed at Galfeed. The alien just laughed; he clearly wasn't impressed. Setting the power level as high as it would go, all four Delta Enforcers let loose a powerful energy beam. Galfeed should've been more concerned; the combined power of the Delta Enforcers was enough to bring him down. Without missing a beat, Jack stepped forward, swiping a blank Containment Card through a slot on his Delta Enforcer.

"You're under arrest!" And with that final statement, he pulled the trigger, trapping Galfeed within the card. The Rangers all powered down as Jack went to retrieve the card.

Sky's fist tightened as he watched the Rangers bring down the perpetrator. How he longed to be out there with them... but no. He was stuck in the base. He felt a burning sensation in the back of his mind, which he identified as anger... at Bridge. After all, it was Bridge's fault he was injured in the first place. But Sky quickly got ahold of himself, and shook the feeling off. Literally. Krueger and Kat both looked oddly at him.

"Cold, Cadet Tate?" Krueger asked, arching a brow.

"No, sir. Just shaking off a bad feeling." He answered quickly, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. But not because he was put on the spot; he felt ashamed, blaming Bridge like that. Being angry at him for what happened. Bridge was the kindest, most gentle person he knew. He wasn't responsible... the Orange Head was. Sky saluted Krueger, and left the Command Center. He didn't want to be around when the other Rangers returned.

"Have you guys seen Sky? I would've thought he'd ask us how it went. But I haven't seen since we got back, over an hour ago..." Z asked, leaning in the doorway to the Rec Room. Syd and Bridge looked up from their game of cards, while Jack and Sam - in his Ranger form, of course - shook their heads while staring intently at the little TV's screen. There was a pro Light Ball game on, and they couldn't afford to miss it.

"I haven't." Syd answered, wearing her usual blank expression.

"Nope. But I haven't been back to our room since we got back, either. Did you check there?" Bridge offered, looking back to the card game. Z nodded, and turned to exit the room. In fact, she had been to Sky and Bridge's room. And he wasn't there.

"Hey, Bridge." Sky greeted him cheerily when he entered the room. Bridge smiled at him, stopping to hang his uniform jacket on the coat rack just inside their room's entrance. Sky was spread out on his bed, reading a magazine. Something on military weaponry. Bridge plopped down on his own bed, prying his boots off.

"How was your day?" He asked, arranging his boots neatly by the foot of his bed.

"Pretty boring. Yours?" Sky replied half-heartedly, turning the page. 'Well that was a change in attitude...' Bridge thought. He got up and walked over to the closet... and right into it. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light. After all the time they'd been dorming together - since they became B-Squad, a year before Jack and Z showed up - Bridge still couldn't undress in front of Sky. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Pretty exciting, actually. After we got back from our mission, which was a success, I thought I figured out how to make an omelette with my DVD player, finally. But I didn't. Now I need a new DVD player..." Bridge mumbled the last part to himself as he zipped up his lime green one-piece pajamas.

"Sounds cool." Sky muttered. Bridge re-emerged from the closet just in time to see Sky turn off the light on his side of the room.

"'Night, Bridge." He said, pulling the covers up over himself.

"... G'night, Sky. Sweet dreams..." He whispered, climbing into bed. He turned off his light, as well. As always, he hugged his stuffed green dinosaur and pulled the covers up to his chin. He stared at Sky, who's back was turned to him. Sky slept shirtless, and the comforter had slipped down enough for Bridge to just make out Sky's powerful shoulder muscles in the dark. He thought of how Sky must be that muscled all over... and how his own lithe body would pale in comparison. Bridge was toned, sure, but as far as muscles went, he didn't have much. A blush crept across Bridge's cheeks, spreading to his forehead. He turned on his side, away from Sky, trying to sort out the feelings he had, without actually thinking about them..

Bridge's eyes opened. A cold sweat had just started to form on his brow. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his night stand. The digital clock read "3:28" in big red numbers. He wondered what had awoken him, and then he felt it again. A pang of nausea, confusion, guilt, anger, and fear - all at once. He nearly threw up. And he knew the feelings he was experiencing weren't his own. He'd felt them once before, weeks earlier. But they'd intensified this time. He also knew the source.

His eyes fell on the rippling muscles of Sky's back, which was currently covered in sweat. After staring at him for a few minutes, feeling wave after wave of the feelings, he threw back his own comforter. Careful not to make any noise, he brought himself to the floor, and began to crawl towards Sky's bed. He stopped at the edge, and could hear his friend breathing heavily. Bridge had to stop as he felt another wave of overwhelming emotion.

Choking down what he hoped wasn't his dinner for a second time, Bridge removed the leather gloves from his hands. He sat on his knees, and slowly reached out a hand. His hand shaking, he let it hover over Sky's taught, slightly shaking shoulder. And then he lay his hand on it gently. Instantly, Bridge was attacked by all the feelings he'd felt minutes before, but multiplied by a hundred, it felt like. He let go of Sky, and immediately leaned over into the wastebasket by Sky's bed, vomiting. Sky shot upright in bed with a startled cry. He looked around, and then started to come to his senses. He turned on his desk light.

"Bridge! Jesus, are you alright!" He cried, throwing back the comforter and falling to the ground beside his friend, laying a hand on the younger Ranger's back.

"Y... yeah. I... I just..." But he was cut short as he retched again. Sky began to massage Bridge's shoulders gently.

"Just... uh... hang tight, Bridge." Sky didn't really know how to act in these kinds of situations. After a moment or two, Bridge shakily sat up. Sky sat back, in nothing but his blue-and-white boxers, looking at Bridge.

"What was that all about? And... just out of curiosity, how come you crossed the room just to throw up in my trash? Not that I mind, or anything." One eyebrow arched as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I... I felt something. From you. I just wanted to... y'know, make sure you were okay." Bridge lay one hand on his stomach, looking at Sky. As he saw the sight of his room mate mostly naked, his face turned a deep crimson, and he averted his eyes, looking down at the blue carpet on which he sat. He was silently thankful that he hadn't puked on his pajamas or the floor. Sky stared hard at Bridge, his own face turning red. He was feeling ashamed again, for his angry thoughts at Bridge earlier. His emotions were running the gamut these days, when it came to Bridge. From happy, to angry, to disgust, to anxiousness, to giddy, et al... he just couldn't make sense of how one person, especially one he knew so well, could make him feel so many different things at once.

"Well... you okay, now?" Sky asked, stirring from his thoughts. Bridge nodded, and started to stand. Sky stood, as well, grabbing Bridge's elbow gently and helping him to his bed. Bridge climbed in, pulled the comforter to his chin, and turned away from Sky.

"Good night. Again. Sorry... about your trash can." He added sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it..." Sky lingered over Bridge's bed for a moment before returning to his own. He turned off his light, planning to throw the trash out in a few hours when the morning alarm rang...

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone to Hold**

Chapter 7

"Morgana." His deep voice growled malevolently. The throne room was completely dark, save for a rather eerie red glow being emitted from somewhere near the ground. Only moments after being called, the woman stepped through the doors and knelt before her master. He was silent for a moment, simply watching her with something between disdain and affection. He grunted, and she looked up.

"How are we doing with our efforts in re-activating the Power Coins?" He asked, with a tone suggesting he didn't really care. Morgana knew better, though.

"Not... well, my Lord. Magic is almost non-existant anymore. With the rise of technology, magic fell. It's a lost Art. So, needless to say, we aren't having the best luck finding anyone who practices it..." She winced as she finished her sentence. Gruumm's smoldering anger wasn't hidden very well. Morgana half feared that he'd lash out at her, but he didn't. Instead, he bade her rise with his hand.

"I believe it may be time to seek help from the past. You know what to do?" He asked quietly. She tried to hide the workings of a smile and nodded. She then turned and hurried out to do Gruumm's bidding.

His eyes fluttered nervously under their lids. He was lost, a multitude of people, all without faces, passing all around. But in the crowd, he thought he caught a glimpse of someone he knew... he tried to push his way through and get a better look, but he just caught a glimpse of blue.

And then he woke. He lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He'd never had that dream before. It was so... realistic. He almost felt like he was there. No, he **had **felt like he was there. With a deep breath, he sat up, and yawned.

"It's only a dream, Bridge." He muttered to himself, and threw the covers off. Glancing at the lock, he was a little surprised that he'd slept 'til noon. He almost always got up early, even on off days. He glanced across the room to Sky's perfectly made bed. He'd obviously woken up long before. And, by the looks of it, emptied that garbage can. Bridge winced slightly as he recalled what happened last night. He was suddenly embarrassed. But there was nothing he could do about it now, so he got up and got dressed.

"Any luck?" Krueger asked, not even looking back. Kat sighed.

"No. No, none at all." She all but growled. She was a little annoyed by his off-standish attitude about the whole thing. Her eyes glared daggers at his back.

"Commander! Any luck?" Jack asked, sauntering into the Command Center.

"Don't ask." Krueger and Kat replied at the same time.

"... Oookay." Jack turned on his heel and headed right back out.

"Getting anything?" Sky asked, arms crossing over his chest. Bridge's eyes had a cloudy look. His hands trembled slightly as he watched the scenes of the past unfold around him. He saw people pass by all around him, but none looked particularly suspicious. He'd seen enough to know that nothing of any importance had happened here. Closing his eyes, Bridge shook his head, as if shaking off a bad feeling. When his eyes blinked open again, they were clear. He turned towards Sky with a slightly defeated smile.

"Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary." Bridge answered, heaving a great sigh. Holding the ability for that long at one time was tiring on his mind and body. Sky looked troubled, but turned and headed back to the buggy.

"That's enough for today. D'you wanna get something to eat before we head back?" He asked as Bridge climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, that'd be good." He answered, leaning his head back against the head rest. Sky pulled out onto the main road, shifted gears, and looked straight ahead as he drove. The sun was beginning to set, and he could see the Command Center looming ahead. It was easily the tallest building in the city. As he turned his head to ask Bridge where he wanted to go, he grinned a little and stopped short. Bridge was in a semi-fetal position, asleep. Sky quickly killed the grin, and looked straight ahead again. He blushed a little and furrowed his brow, mustering up the most serious look he could. The sun was setting slowly, and they were heading into the city.

Bridge opened his eyes. Once again, people passed all around him. This time, though, he noticed that they were all greyscale - except for him. In fact, the entire world was black and white. He looked around, looking for anyone or anything familiar. But he recognized no one, and nothing. He turned, and caught a flash of blue a ways ahead of him. He smiled a little, and tried pushing his way through the crowd. He had to reach the person in blue. He didn't know why, but he had to. Alone in the whole world, they were in color.

But the person he was chasing kept fading in and out of the crowd. Bridge grew determined, and tried reaching out with his mind... but found that he couldn't. It was almost as if he'd reached the limits of his powers... which was weird, since he hadn't been using them. And then, suddenly, the person in blue was gone. Bridge stopped short, a defeated look crossing his face. And suddenly, the whole world vanished.

"Bridge. Bridge, wake up." Sky shook his shoulder gently. Bridge blinked slowly, a soft yawn escaping his lips. He looked up at Sky, standing next to him. They were in the parking garage of the Command Center.

"I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep..." Bridge apologized sheepishly, undoing his seatbelt. Sky smiled.

"It's okay. We'll take a raincheck." He gave a wink, turned, and walked away. Bridge blushed a deep crimson, though he didn't know why. He got out of the vehicle, stretched a little, and began walking to the elevator. Sky held the door open for him.

"I think I'm gonna go up to bed." Sky told him as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Me, too. But I'm gonna shower first." Bridge replied, leaning against the back of the elevator and closing his eyes. The felt the elevator move beneath his feet, rising slowly. And he knew they had at least a two-minute ride.

"... Bridge." Sky said his name quietly. Bridge's stomach suddenly fluttered, and he was about to open his eyes, but before he could, Sky cleared his throat.

"Never mind." He heard his friend say. Bridge kept his eyes closed; because, for some reason he didn't quite understand, he felt a pang of disappointment, and an unwillingness to examine why. The doors to the elevator opened and both of them - man and boy, as it were - stepped from the tiny area and walked separate ways.

The figure in blue moved deftly through the crowd, dodging in and out of the paths of strangers. What worried this figure was that everyone else... no, every**thing **else was in black and white. Only the blue of the figure's own clothing, and the green it sometimes saw were colored. The figure was moving away from the splash of green that was visible behind; more out of fear than anything. Forward the figure pushed, trying desperately to get away from the one in green... though why, the figure wasn't sure. All it knew was that there was a desperate need coming from somewhere deep inside to flee. A sort of churning of the stomach, a rush of the blood...

"Madison. Madison, wake up." Chip lay a hand on her shoulder. Madison snapped awake, looking around in fear. Her eyes rested on Chip, and she exhaled.

"Chip. I just had the weirdest dream. In fact, it isn't the first time." She yawned, and stretched a little. This dream always left her feeling more exhausted then before she fell asleep. Chip sat down across from her, an excited look on his face.

"Oh boy! Weird dreams are the **best**! Tell me all about it!" He leaned forward onto the rim of the chair. Madison took a deep breath.

"Well, in this dream, I'm in a crowd. In a city. And everything is black and white - except me. And there's this... figure. A person, I guess. Behind me. And this person is in color, too. All I can see of them, though, is the green on their clothes. And even though there's nothing particularly scary about this person that I can see, every time I end up running away from them, like they're some kind of monster." She rested her elbows on the table, and her head in her hands. Chip nodded slowly, with a serious face.

"Maybe... it's Xander!" He snapped his fingers and smiled, like he'd just had an epiphany. Madison shook her head, rolled her eyes, and stood up.

"I'm going back to the record shop." She muttered, heading for the door to Root Core.

End Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A flash of blue, half-seen in the sea of greyscale. He hurried forward with a reckless abandon, pushing people out of his way. This time, he wasn't letting them get away. He would see, once and for all, if he'd been chasing who he thought he hoped to catch. He lashed out with his mind, trying to feel for a familiar presence... to no avail. No matter. He would end this, would catch his prey, would come face to face with the elusive Blue. Brows furrowed, jaw set, mind determined, he struggled past strangers with familair faces, forced his way through the throng... and he was gaining ground. He could feel it - this was different, this was it. This time, he would catch up to Blue. He would not be evaded, he would not be denied. Closer now, his breath quickened with excitement. His body trembled in anticipation, but his resolve was cold and unyielding, like steel. Not much further now, every second, every step, bringing him closer to affirming the identity of Blue. He was almost there, his muscles tensed as he closed the distance. There, now, time to sieze the opportunity - he reached out and gripped Blue's shoulder, spinning the long-sought figure around.

"Sky-" But his voice cut short as he recoiled in shock. No, not Sky, not his friend he'd been expecting - but a girl he didn't recognize, fear in her eyes, a stark compliment to the confusion in his own.

Bridge awoke with a start, a sharp intake of breath. His mind raced with questions, his thoughts a nonsensical jumble of unrecognized feelings, thoughts, fears, wants... too much. He heaved a sigh, covered his face with his hands, and tried to clear his mind. When the worst of the confusion settled, he let his hands fall to his side, to stare at the ceiling. Absently, he glanced at the time; half past three in the morning. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked across the room, and his breath caught in his throat. Sky was fast asleep, just the quietest snore escaping his powerful frame. He was facing Bridge, and it struck him just how serious Sky looked, even asleep. As if he weren't at peace, even in sleep. Bridge felt a faint flush spread across his cheeks as he gazed; Sky's arms were thick and rippled... the kind of built that Bridge could never be. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be embraced by those arms, his thoughts fleeing to an earlier time, recalling his cheek resting against Sky's chest and listening to him breathe. Bridge felt a stirring very unusual, very uncommon for him. He all but panicked, pushing such thoughts from his mind. He turned away from Sky, staring at the wall, clutching covers tight to his chest. It wasn't right, it wasn't normal, it wasn't... but it was. But it shouldn't be. He shut his eyes tight, begging for sleep to take him, to set him free from his own thoughts and feelings.

"UDONNA!" Nick cried, his face taught with distress. He watched helplessly as Xander was easily swept aside by their assailant, a woman none of them knew. She came full-force, with blades attached to her forearms - she had easily overpowered the entire team. Nick could not believe this was happening... it was surreal. The unknown woman held Udonna by the hair, dragging her back toward the glowing gate from which she'd appeared. Madison and Chip were the only two close enough to attempt to help; both drew their morphers and flipped them open, taking aim.

"Rangers, seek Leanbow! Tell him what's happened!" Udonna pleaded, struggling to no avail against her captor. The unknown woman laughed, backing through the gate, dragging Udonna with her. Without a moment's hesitation, Madison and Chip rushed after them, the glowing gate snapping shut with a sound like a sonic boom, and a quiver of the air. Stunned, at a loss for words, Nick just stared at the empty space, a cold dread gripping himk inside. He didn't even notice as Vida, Xander, and Daggeron stumbled to their feet, wincing at the pain from their wounds. For once, none of them had any idea what they should do.

"Sire, I've brought the witch." Morganna growled, forcing Udonna to her knees by mercilessly jerking her hair. Udonna let out a cry of pain as she fell, was forced to prostrate herself, and then released. She looked up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the dark. She held her breath, a wave of fear passing through her body. She didn't recognize the figure seated on the throne before her. He was a fearsome sight, one she could easily believe belonged in the Underworld. Yet, something was... wrong. Different. This was not the Underworld, and he was not of it. This place felt of iron, of steel, of... industry. It was neither magical, nor spiritual in nature.

"Witch, I am Gruumm. I have a need for magic, and you... you will help me." He snarled low and deep. Udonna's breathing quickened. Very little scared her, but this time... she was scared. She trembled, there on the floor, unable to respond, unable to help herself. She only hoped the Mystic Force Rangers were okay, that they would send word to Leanbow... that he would come for her.

"Commander... what, exactly, are we looking at?" Jack asked, staring at the screen before them. They had just witnessed footage the roving camdroids captured only hours prior during normal rounds on the city. In it, Morganna had emerged from a portal with a woman in tow, followed by two people - civilians? - in odd, colorful clothing. Morganna and her captive had disappeared quickly, no doubt teleporting back to Gruumm's base of operation. The two others, however, were left behind. From the look of it, they were... shocked? Unprepared, to say the least. The stumbled forward, trying to get their bearings, and seemingly failed. The visual went blank.

"Honestly, Cadet Landors, we don't know. That's where you come in. B Squad is being dispatched to the location to track these two down, and bring them in for questioning." Commander Krueger's voice betrayed a worry. Bridge stiffened, saluting in unison with the other Rangers. Sky stood by his side; today was his first day resuming normal duties. Even in this time of uncertainty, with a mission to start, he couldn't help but feel his friend's presence next to him. He tried to focus, to think only of the task at hand, as they all turned and exited the Command Room.

They approached the garage, Bridge and Sky jumping into the jeep, Sky behind the wheel and Bridge riding passenger. For once, blessedly, he wasn't thinking of his friend... he could only think of the perplexing task at hand. His mind raced, trying to work out what they had seen in the Command Room. He gave no thought to the jump of the engine turning, the squeal of the tires as Sky guided the jeep onto the highway, the blare of the sirens signaling traffic to move aside. What they had seen wasn't any sort of teleportation Bridge was familiar with... it was vaguely reminiscint, though, of something he couldn't place. A memory his mind was too jumbled to remember. All he could think of, for some reason, was Sam. Not Sam, the child they'd known, but Sam from-

"The future." Bridge's eyes widened. He looked to Sky, recognition sparking in his eyes. He remembered.

"Time travel!" He exclaimed, a grin creeping across his face. Sky looked over, with one eyebrow cocked. Bridge loved that.

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked skeptically.

"That distortion Morgana and the other people came through. It was a time portal - we saw one just like it when Sam arrived from the future!" He couldn't explain fast enough. It took a moment, but a kind of surprised acceptance crossed over Sky's face. He picked up the transmitter from the dashboard and relayed Bridge's theory to the others. He sat in excited, jittery contemplation - he knew the others were only thinking small, of what that meant for the people they were sent to bring in... but he realized the implication. There was time travel technology in at existance at this very moment. Not the unstable, massively risky sort that brought Sam through to their time... but a level of technology that made it easy. The excitement was overwhelming.

Then his thinking caught up with him, and he felt a dread in the pit of his stomach, like ice. Morgana had been using it. That meant Gruumm had this technology at his disposal. With that kind of power, that edge over SPD... what was to stop him from traveling back in time to Earth's infancy, before mankind had even evolved, and destroying it like he destroyed so many other planets? But no - he couldn't think like that. Not yet. He couldn't shake the sick feeling the knowledge brought, but he reasoned that if it were truly possible, he wouldn't be alive to even contemplate it. It would have already happened. Yeah, that must be it... it must not really be possible, or Gruumm would have already destroyed the planet. Trying his best to shake the thought from his mind and steel his focus for the task ahead, he steadied his breathing. What was important now, what mattered, was finding the two humans who had come through the portal with Morgana, and who were now loose in the city, probably lost. Yes... that was what mattered.

~ End Chapter 8 ~


End file.
